


Doctor Who: Happy Birthday!

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, New painting, One Shot, TARDIS - Freeform, Very little drabble, color is still blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: The Doctor is found by his companion outside the heart of the TARDIS, but what reveals itself is really crazy.





	Doctor Who: Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Little Drabble from me.
> 
> Which doctor and companion it is remains open this time, since everyone would be possible.
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC 

Doctor Who: Happy Birthday!

Early morning, somewhere on a strange and yet familiar planet, who knew that already?

The smell of fresh paint penetrated the inside of a certain blue phone booth, which eventually woke someone up. At first not understanding what all this meant, they finally got out of bed and searched for the cause.

A whistle could be heard the closer one came to the source.  
Also, the smell intensified. How could anyone hold back his curiosity?

„Um, Doctor?“  
„Yes, good morning“, the Doctor smiled, holding a paintbrush in the hand, from which dripped blue paint.  
„Also, but what's this all about?“  
„Oh, did not I tell that?“

A shake of the head was the answer.

„The TARDIS has its birthday today and my present was a new coat of paint for her."

Sometimes you should not really wonder about the idiosyncrasies of a timelord like him.

The End


End file.
